


Patching Things Up

by NihilismPastry



Series: Requests from Tumblr [12]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale, Chubby Reader, Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 04:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8431861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NihilismPastry/pseuds/NihilismPastry
Summary: You liked it when Papyrus mended you up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A request from the tumblr!
> 
> Anonymous: I read your horrortale sans oneshot, it was twisted and cute all in one. Could you write a Horrortale Papyrus x reader (I do read a lot of chubby reader inserts and they've been my favorite stories to read, but this doesn't have to be one if you don't want)?

Cold fingers raked down your spine, forcing your back to arch and a whimper to escape your lips. The fingers halted, and you glanced up to your skeletal lover. His skull was contorted into a frown, and there was a hint of worry in his empty sockets. You just shook your head, and pressed against him. "It's alright, you're doing fine."

"THIS WILL HURT, HUMAN."

"I know."

"I WON'T BE ABLE TO STOP ONCE I START." When he got no protests, he pressed your face into his ribs, and gripped the magic embedded in your shoulder. The off green tentacle whipping around, and almost hitting Papyrus in the face. "ON THE COUNT OF THREE. ONE...TWO...THREE."

You hissed and arched your back, your fingers curling around Papyrus's ribs. Blood splattered behind you, and oozed down your back in warm riveletes. You heard something spark, before you felt something warm and slimy lick at the wound on your back. Papyrus had the strangest habit to lick at your wounds when he found them. It had stopped becoming creepy a long time ago, and something you just accepted. In a world that was determined to use you for food, you were glad your soul mate settled on just licking up blood and bruises. 

You rubbed the ribs you were grappling in soothing circles, letting a pleased sigh escape when his hands pressed against your own ribs through the many layers of fat and muscle. You found it cute, when he tried to use his knowledge of skeletal anatomy on you. Ribs were an erogenous zone to him, and he tried to copy it with you. "YOU'RE NOT BLEEDING AS MUCH AS I THOUGHT YOU WOULD."

"It was probably just a surface wound." You said. "But I'm glad you cleaned it up for me." You felt his tongue leave your skin, and the skeleton sit up properly. You looked up to meet his gaze. "You take really good care of me, Paps."

 A blue flush colored his cheekbones, but he puffed his chest out like a hero anyway. "WELL OF COURSE! YOU'RE MY MATE AFTER ALL, IT'S MY JOB TO PROTECT YOU."

You reached up and pressed your hands to his cheek bones, his magic making them spark and tingle. You brought him down closer to you, before pressing your mouth to his blood stained teeth. He tasted like blood and burnt tomato sauce, a disgusting mixture that was so uniquely 'him' that you no longer minded it. His fingers dug deeper into your ribs, and your shifted closer to him, straddling his lap. Your fingers trailed up and to the back of his skull, deepening the kiss.

When the need for air became pressing, you separated your mouths, breathing heavy and eyes half lidded. "DEAREST, YOU'RE TRYING TO DISTRACT ME."

"Maybe~."

He pressed a hand to your back, clutching one of the dozens of writhing magic attacks attached to your back. "I HAVE TO GET THE REST OF THESE OUT. NOW PLEASE LEAN FORWARD AGAIN, SO I CAN FINISH THE JOB. I DON'T WANT TO PULL OUT YOUR SPINAL COLUM BY ACCIDENT."

You obediently did as you were told, eager to get this over with, so you could finish what you started. 

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very short one-shot, but it was so cute the way it was, that I wanted to leave it. Okay, nothing cute about the threat to your spinal colum, but you know what I mean.


End file.
